


He's So Sweet, With That Get Back Stare

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Series: Yellow Roses of Texas [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, M/M, Size Kink, Top Jared, Watersports, filth so nasty that I am not going to ever be forgiven for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: All occasions, great and small, are worth celebrating.





	He's So Sweet, With That Get Back Stare

**Author's Note:**

> *Set in the same continuity as my previous J2 stories
> 
> THIS IS YOUR WARNING - I took the watersports kink a lot further in this story than I had before, so if that's not your thing, then turn back now. Otherwise, please proceed and enjoy every word.
> 
> I had not originally intended to write this fic, but Kat, as usual, was bandying filth about with me and I decided that I had nothing to lose by doing it. I'm a little ashamed to admit at how turned on I got writing this one, but life's too short to feel guilt over the things we are into. I won't go into further detail as far as the story itself is concerned - y'all know how I be and the things I enjoy writing, so just enjoy the porn and let me know what you think down below.

Jared might be exaggerating his stride just a little bit, but there’s something simple and pleasurable about the sound of his boot heels across the faux marble floor clacking against the floor as he walks to the men’s department.

It’s his last stop on his way home from his errands, and even those weren’t all that difficult.  Get his tires rotated, do the grocery shopping (it was his turn this week, and he’d taken his sweet time doing it too) and then pick out an anniversary present for Jensen.  Not their wedding anniversary, mind you - that was weeks ago now, and ringing in seven years of matrimony had been filled with  _ a lot  _ of athletic, illegal in all fifty states sex.  Well, after the BBQ they threw as the public part of their celebration.  Jensen with a beer in one hand and a pair of tongs in the other is an that Jared’s going to fucking treasure, and he’d put enough photos up on Instagram to let the world know just how fucking hot his husband looks in a black screen tee and tight jeans.  God, the man hadn’t even been naked but Jared had been plenty hungry for him by the time they got the dishes cleared away and the grill scraped. No, Jensen just tried his 250th case, and had won quite ably. That’s definitely worth celebrating.

He’s basking in his own warm memories when a sales girl approaches and asks what she can help with.

Jared gives her his best “I totally wasn’t just thinking about how my husband deep throating me” smile and lets her lead him to the ties, where Jared thanks her for her help and digs his phone out, pulling up the last selfie Jensen sent.  

It’s one taken in the courthouse bathroom, Jensen looking crisp enough in his navy blue suit that he looks like he walked off the page from the latest copy of GQ, smiling from ear to ear - Jared may have partly been responsible for that.  He’d been up and back from his run early enough to suck Jensen’s cock in the shower, and if Jared recalls his exact words, Jensen had come hard enough that he had “blown his brains right down Jared’s throat.”

He’s not about to go and cup himself in the middle of the store, but Jared feels a strong pull of arousal deep in his body all the same.  He blows up the picture so that it shows more of Jensen’s face, in particular his eyes. Jared rubs his thumb over the bridge of Jensen’s nose and peers down at the selection before him.

Jensen’s got a ton of gold, red, and black ties - colors that have a place in a courtroom and won’t draw too much attention but hell, Jensen is coming up on his two hundredth case as a prosecutor, and Jared wants to get him something that will stand out.  Jared’s never not been completely enchanted by his eyes, and while he’s never been on the defendant’s side of the case - or in a jury that his husband is trying to sway - Jared can only imagine how devastatingly beguiling those eyes can be.

It doesn’t take long for him to pick out a shiny, silvery-green tie that Jared can’t help but imagine with his newest black suit, his cheeks perfectly smooth and his neck smelling of Polo.  Sometimes Jared is in awe of just how fucking  _ pretty  _ his husband is, and that he’s of course  _ humble  _ about it too.

But with eyes the color of a fucking golden meadow and a mouth so sweet and persuasive that he could talk the devil himself out of Hell, Jared’s pretty sure that Jensen’s aware of it, and just keeps it sheathed so that everyone around him doesn’t just give up on the spot.

It doesn’t take long for Jared to wonder to the blazers, and tie in hand, ends up putting together for himself a dark gray ensemble that will make the first suit Jared’s bought for himself in two years.  He carries his purchases into the fitting room and studies himself in the mirror before changing, all the way up from his comfortably worn cowboy boots to the ballcap on his head, completely with a glinting fish hook attached to the bream (embracing his country boy roots has never been difficult for Jared, and the sight of him stripped to the waist in tight jeans while holding up a full catch of bream, well… it does  _ things  _ to Jensen.)

Still though, after putting on the crisp white shirt and finishing off with an iridescent blue-purple tie, Jared’s ready to admit that Jensen isn’t the only one who can pull off the whole suit thing.  Satisfied that it’s going to be a hell of a surprise when he walks in the door, Jared walks to the counter and waits in line. He can feel eyes on him, not in the least because he towers over the two ladies in front of him but because he  _ feels  _ noticeable, especially since the last time he wore a suit was to his cousin’s wedding last November and that by the end of the day, most of his clothes have dirt and grease embedded so deeply that their color has permanently changed.

The twenty five dollars an hour he makes is more than worth being the rough-and-tumble blue collar half of Jensen and Jared though, not to mention the thing Jensen has for his musk.

“I take it you found everything you were looking for?”  The lady at the counter - Libby is her name - takes a long, appreciative look at Jared over the rim of her glasses, and Jared returns her gaze with a smile.

“Well… not quite everything, but in this I have a feeling I will.”  Jared holds still as she comes around to remove the anti-theft devices, and doesn’t particularly mind the lingering touch against his calf.  The suit is having its intended effect already, and that just winds him up even more.

“I certainly hope so.”  Libby gives him his total and Jared pays in cash, putting on his ball cap before he leaves the store, transferring his bag with his other clothes to his left hand while he digs for his truck keys.

Once he’s inside and the air conditioning is running, he calls Jensen.

“Hey, babe.”  The grin in Jensen’s voice tells Jared that his lunch with the other prosecutors went well.  While not a requirement, the monthly lunch with the DA and his assistants is a terrific source of unofficial information that otherwise wouldn’t be available.  Jensen had been all to eager that morning, and Jared had left him to his happy task while he took advantage of his day off to do what he needed in peace.

“You home yet Jen?”

“Yeah, about an hour now.  You headed this way?”

Jared takes off his cap and runs his fingers through his now short, summer cut hair, not missing his long, curly locks nearly as much as he thought he would.  “Soon, yeah. Got enough beer for tomorrow to make us not give a damn that we aren’t catchin’ anything.”

Jensen laughs, and Jared can hear the echo that tells him he’s in the kitchen.  “What makes you think we won’t catch anything?”

“Because you don’t have the patience to fish.”

“But  _ you  _ look damn hot while fishing, and I like drinking on a boat.”

That much at least is true - and Jensen sunning himself on the deck of Jack’s river runner is too hot to pass on.  “And I fully support that - you aren’t doing anything right now, are you?”

“Depends on what  _ you’re  _ doing.”

Jared puts the truck into gear and heads home, a plan already forming for the best possible way to break in the tie he’s just bought for his husband.  “You’ll see soon enough.”

As he’s hanging up, he swears he could hear Jensen purring.

 

___

The smell of flour and warm sugar greets Jared as he walks through the door.  If he’s not mistaken, there’s strawberry somewhere in there too, but until he’s actually in the kitchen he won’t know for sure.

Titan bolts towards the door at record speed, toenails making a hell of a lot of noise as he jumps and shoves his head right into Jared’s stomach, tail wagging furiously.  Jared laughs and squishes his face, kissing his forehead and letting him go so that he can greet Jensen.

Jensen’s got his back turned to him, so Jared has the chance to come up behind him and wrap his arms around his husband from behind, kissing down the side of his neck and slipping his hand under the hem of Jensen’s tee shirt.  “Something smells good.”

“Three guesses as to what it is.”  Jensen turns his head for a kiss, one that Jared gives a lot of effort to.  He’s still got a ton of groceries to bring in but right now, he’s got more important matters to handle.  “And you probably won’t get it right.”

“Strawberries, pastry, flour - parfait?”

Jensen shakes his head and finally turns around, only for his jaw to hang open a second later.  “Holy  _ fuck. _ ”

“You like it?”

Jensen’s hands are already running along his chest and shoulders, feeling the material of Jared’s new suit under his fingers.  “This… fuck, is this off the rack?”

“Mmmhm - might need the jacket taken in a little but aside from that… what do you think?”

Jensen licks his lips as his hands drift lower, playing over Jared’s stomach and hips.  “I uh… Fuck, Jay, you look fucking  _ hot. _ ”

Jared stops Jensen from reaching for his cock, trapping his wrists with a gentle yet firm “not yet - we gotta get this stuff in.”

“You come in looking like the biggest fucking tease in the world…”  Jensen steals another kiss anyway and alright, Jared may encourage it just a little bit by pulling Jensen’s tongue into his mouth, keeping Jensen’s hands firmly by his sides so that nothing is groped until the proper time.

It doesn’t stop Jared from letting the soon to be reality of Jensen tied up and begging for him float through his mind, barring Jensen not being willing to put a hold on his little baking project.

“So what exactly are you making, since we got distracted and never answered the question.”  Jared busies himself with putting away groceries, working around Jensen’s mixing bowls and flour that seems to have gotten everywhere.  When Jensen bakes it’s fucking delicious but bless him, he can’t keep it contained to just one area.

Jensen grins as he starts to pour batter into a cake mold.  “Mom finally got Aunt Jeanine’s strawberry pound cake recipe out of her.  Told her it was my anniversary.”

Jared pauses, raising an eyebrow.  “So you… didn’t forget.”

“250 is a pretty good number, don’t you think?”  Jensen’s smile hasn’t faded in the least, and Jared’s heart swells with warmth.  “So Mom helped me out.”

“And now we can have this any time?”  Jared’s mouth is already watering, and not just because Jensen somehow manages to even look hot with flour streaking his face and hair.

“Damn right we can.”  Jensen puts the cake in the oven and sets the timer, wiping his hands and arms off with a wet cloth before he saunters over to Jared and pulls him in by his belt loops.  “You looked like you had something to say.” Jensen starts to work up the column of his throat with slow, wet kisses that makes Jared’s knees tremble.

“I uh, got you a little present too.”  Jared tears himself away and grabs the bag containing Jensen’s new tie from the kitchen table, keeping it hidden behind his back as he locks Jensen up in another kiss using just his height advantage, keeping him pressed up against the refrigerator.  Jensen tries to reach for the bag, only Jared’s left hand in the middle of his chest is keeping him right where he wants him. He’s getting steadily more turned on, Jensen’s mouth getting more and more pliant in the hopes of getting what he wants sooner.

He will, but Jared wants to play with him  _ just  _ a little longer.

“That how you want it then, Jay?”  Jensen slides down to his knees so quickly and smoothly that Jared has to quickly brace his hand against the refrigerator for support, Jensen’s fingers running along the outline of his bulge.  “I’m gonna have to suck it out of you?”

“If you think it’d help.”  Jared looks down at him, sucking on his lower lip as he watches Jensen kiss at his bulge, hands rubbing and groping his thighs.  “Starting to believe you just want to suck my cock.”

Jensen turns those enigmatic, frustratingly beautiful eyes up at him and starts to work his zipper open, not stopping until he’s got both Jared’s cock and balls hanging through his fly, nuzzling the bottom of his shaft where Jared’s scent is strongest.

“You smell so fucking good right now.”  Jensen wraps his left hand around Jared’s cock and strokes gently, working out a thick drop of precome, gravity stringing it out until it lands on the dark blue of Jensen’s t-shirt.  “Like  _ really  _ fucking good.”

“‘S hot today.”  Jared’s been sweating pretty much non-stop, never mind that he’s had the air conditioning up to full as much as he could.  Jensen licks his balls, loose and heavy from the heat, tasting before he consumes.

“Mmm.”  Jensen hums as he starts to make his way back to Jared’s cock, the tip of his tongue trailing up the ventral vein until he’s making tight, quick circles back and forth over Jared’s exposed frenulum, teasing without giving up a damn thing.

Jared’s almost let it get to him when Jensen reaches up and snatches the bag, rolling to avoid Jared’s too-late grab to stop him.  Jensen winks over his shoulder and runs, and cock hanging out of his pants or not, Jared takes off after him.

The chase lasts long enough for Jared to pin his husband on the big, old iron-framed bed in the guest room, Jensen going down without even a hint of a fight as he ends up on his stomach with just enough freedom of movement to free his present from the bag.

“Jerk.”  Jared wraps himself around Jensen from behind and kisses his shoulder, rutting his cock against Jensen’s ass. He’s wearing his favorite gym shorts, and the silky fabric feels fucking  _ good  _ against his dick.

“Oh, Jay, this… this is beautiful.”  Jensen stretches it out and lets it run over his fingers, the air between them getting silent with the importance of the moment.  

“Thought we could break it in properly.”  Jared nips at the back of Jensen’s neck, knowing full well that Jensen hasn’t forgotten the position they’ve put themselves in.

Jensen turns over just enough to let Jared have his mouth again, murmuring “I’d love to hear what you have in mind” against Jared’s lips.

Jared’s only too glad to show him.

Getting Jensen out of what little clothing he’s wearing doesn’t take all that long, considering that he’s only too eager to get out of them anyway - this isn’t one of Jensen’s suits that Jared has to be careful with, just a t-shirt, boxers and shorts.  Jared’s hands are immediately on his body, seeking out the contours and lines of his chest and stomach, tracing his hipbones, keeping Jensen moving until Jared has the tie in his hands and Jensen’s wrists bound above his head and tied to the bed frame, his body supine and open.

Jared sheds the jacket and looms over Jensen on his hands and knees, dipping his head to kiss his neck and throat, his cock catching and dragging against Jensen’s.

“Something tells me you’ve been planning this for a while.” Jensen moans when Jared nibbles on his earlobe, a soft, happy little sound that tells Jared he’s absolutely on the right track.

Jared reveals nothing, perfectly content to keep working on winding Jensen up until he’s begging.  “Been a while since I had you at my mercy.” He’s enjoying getting to take and touch, certainly more than usual since this was, for all intents and purposes, unplanned.

“Think I’m there most days anyway, Jay.”  Jensen’s arms flex as he tries to press more of himself against Jared’s body, only to be thwarted when Jared lowers himself and pins Jensen flat.  He takes his mouth again, sucking on Jensen’s tongue and swallowing every single little sound Jensen makes, making even more of his blood rush south and thicken his cock further.

“Damn right you are.”  Jared pulls back and caresses Jensen’s lips with the fingers of his right hand, Jensen’s tongue immediately licking at his index and middle fingers.  Jared slips them into his mouth, groaning as Jensen sucks hard at them, his eyes daring Jared to take them out before he’s done. Jared has half a mind to shove his hips in Jensen’s face and fuck his throat but that’s not what this is about right now, not when he’s got Jensen’s body to play like a Steinway.

Without stopping Jensen from wetting his fingers further, Jared kisses along Jensen’s right shoulder until he’s got his tongue dancing along the curve of his bicep, moving down, down, down, Jensen’s skin alive and hot under his lips.  The soft, dark gold hair of Jensen’s pit is right there, the scent of sweat and Jensen’s deodorant unfairly enticing.

Jared shuts off the thinking parts of his brain and goes for it, his tongue out before it even makes contact with his husband’s hot, damp skin, going right for the most sensitive parts.  Jensen moans around his fingers, loud enough that Jared knows damn well he’s just sent Jensen further towards overstimulation.

“Like that, Jen?”

Jensen nods, turning his head to let Jared’s fingers out of his mouth.  “Eat ‘em the fuck out baby, don’t tease.” Jensen tries to give him more but hell, Jared’s got him tied up so well that there’s not all that much he can do.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  Jensen can’t see smile that Jared gives him, but Jared’s a man of his word and Jensen’s pits are a chance he’s not about to pass up on.  There’s not really a method to it, so Jared eats his right pit out until the hair is stuck fast to his skin and the sheet under him is starting to get wet - then he does the same to his left, stopping once only to come back and kiss Jensen so hard that they both start to run out of breath.

“You’re  _ way  _ too good at that.”  Jensen ruts his hips against Jared’s, precome staining the front of Jared’s pants and wetting their cocks.  “Christ, Jay, you… fuck, you could have done that sooner.”

“Had to find the right time.”  Jared runs his fingers down Jensen’s flanks, his blunt nails leaving red paths in their wake.  Jensen’s cock flexes, a sticky trail of precome connecting it with his stomach. Jared gives him a few good strokes, smearing his precome around and working his slit with his palm, making Jensen jerk and fight against his restraint.

“Fuck, Jay, thought you said you weren’t gonna tease.”  Jensen licks his lips and swallows, sweat breaking out on his forehead.  His eyes are hooded with desire, and Jared’s knee jerk response is to finish him off just like this, make Jensen come hard by the touch of his hand.

“Never said I couldn’t a  _ little _ bit.”  He cups Jensen’s balls and rolls them between his fingers, tugging and rubbing while he strokes, painfully aware that he’s barely touched himself and while Jensen tied up is hot, it still means he can’t do anything to help.

Instead of dwelling on it, Jared leaves Jensen with a kiss and goes to get the lube (this is probably the one room in the house that doesn’t have it) and ditches his pants and Saxx on the way back, leaving him in just his black socks and dress shirt, now wrinkled and spotted with precome.  Jensen’s legs are spread wide when Jared comes back, cock pulsing with every heartbeat.

“Thought you were gonna leave me so you could come back and have your way with me later.”  Jensen’s voice is rough with arousal, his body flushed pink all the way down to his navel. “But I know you wouldn’t do that to me, right babe?”

Jared shrugs, pouring lube onto his fingers and drooling at the sight of Jensen’s pretty, dusky pink hole.  “I’m not that bad, am I?”

“Given that you tied me up like a caveman storing his prize for later, I wouldn’t put it past you.” Jensen flashes a shit eating grin and earns himself a firm smack on the ass, one that makes him moan more than yelp.  God, if Jared had known Jensen was in sub mode today he’d have capitalized it sooner.

Jared spreads lube around Jensen’s hole, using his long reach to come back and kiss Jensen again.  “What would all of your little lawyer buddies think of you if they knew how much you liked being tied up, Jensen?”  Jared licks across his mouth and bites at his lip, his middle finger already knuckle deep in his husband’s body. “How much you liked getting fucked.”  Jared’s letting go of his inhibitions, allowing his downstairs brain to take over completely. “How much you like getting  _ bred. _ ”  He growls the last word and Jensen clenches around his finger, telling Jared he needs to speed this up.

“Fuck, Jared, keep talkin’.”  Jensen’s getting breathless, and Jared works in a second finger, fucking in and out, working him open as quickly as he can.  “Wanna hear that goddamn dirty country boy mouth.”

Jared groans, closing his eyes as he murmurs against Jensen’s lips.  “You fuckin love it, don’t you? Love that I get my hands dirty as hell for a livin’ and then come home to you, pristine and beautiful in your gorgeous suits, only you don’t care about those, you just want grease prints on those dirty hips and my fat cock in your ass.”  Jared bites at his neck, leaving a mark that will take days to fade.

“Fuck, Jay, I fucking do.”  Jensen’s got three fingers in him now, and Jared’s starting to wonder how much longer he can hold out before he  _ has  _ to be inside him.

“Damn right you do.  That mouth might be good at talkin’ the law, but hell, Jensen, some days all I think it’s good for is servicin’ my big. Fat.  _ Cock. _ ”  Jared’s talked himself into this state of hyperarousal that’s going to take one hell of a pounding to fix, and Jensen’s moaning and begging so prettily that it won’t be long before he gives it to him.

“Somethin’ you gonna do about it, Jay?”

Jared takes his fingers out and squeezes way too much lube out onto his cock, spilling it all over his thighs.  “Fuckin’ right I am, Jen.”

Jensen’s needy moan to be filled is cut short by Jared pushing into him, bottoming out as fast as the quick prep and heat between them will allow.  Jensen’s got nowhere to move, not with the nearly full weight of Jared’s body bearing down on him and the restraint keeping his arms above his head - anything that happens to him is entirely in Jared’s control, and it’s not often that Jared gets the chance to have Jensen just listen to him.

“Tell you what I wanna do to you, Jensen.  Remember that barn on my uncle’s farm? The big red one?  Yeah, you do. Wanna take you out there, right out in the middle of goddamn nowhere.  Could run around bare-ass naked all fuckin’ day and not a soul would hear us.” Jared kisses the words into Jensen’s mouth, hips pistoning in, out, in, out, fucking Jensen slow and deep.

Jensen’s looking up at him like Jared’s the answer to every sinful thought and prayer he’s ever had, goading him to keep talking.  “Wanna throw you up in the hayloft and fuck you til there’s nothing left and you’ve screamed yourself hoarse on my cock, ride you so hard that being put away wet’s gonna be the least of your worries.”  Jared can’t stop the filth from pouring out of his mouth, and Jensen just keeps begging for more, his legs wrapped high up Jared’s back. Jared shifts positions and throws him over his shoulders, angling his cock so that he’s hitting Jensen’s sweet spot on every stroke.

“God, Jay, you’re fucking  _ nasty. _ ”

“Don’t you dare tell me you don’t fuckin’ love it.”  Jared’s getting close, and given how Jensen keeps clenching around him, he knows his husband isn’t far behind.  “You love giving it up to me, all that control, having to have things  _ your  _ way.”  Jared palms Jensen’s cock with his right hand, stroking fast and hard.

Jensen groans, his back arching as he pulls against his restraints.  “Jared,  _ please. _ ”

“Louder, baby.”

“Jared,  _ please,  _ I… god, need to fuckin’ come so damn bad.”  Jensen’s body is pulled so tautly that he’s got veins standing out that Jared didn’t even know he had, his chest heaving while he gasps for breath.  For a moment Jared thinks he’s pushed him too far, the bed frame rattling and the mattress creaking with every motion of their bodies.

The hard, callused spot between Jared’s index finger and thumb catches on the corona of Jensen’s dick just right, and Jensen comes violently, spurt after spurt of come wetting his body and Jared’s hand, shouting himself hoarse at the top of his lungs, loud enough that the neighbors are almost certainly going to hear.  Jared speeds up his hips, slamming into Jensen’s body until he unloads deep inside him, bent double over Jensen and kissing him with a lot of teeth and very little finesse.

When Jared pulls back, Jensen’s got a bruise already blooming at the side of his mouth where Jared collided with him and tears of almighty relief leaking from his eyes.  Jared can’t fucking move, body still paralyzed with the overload of endorphins in his system. He pulls out, cock still throbbing, covered in lube and come.

Jensen looks down, wincing with the effort.  “Can you…”

Jared starts to reach for his restraints, only for the rush of sex to peel off and leave his body exhausted yet still pent up, suddenly hyper aware of his full bladder - he’d downed three bottles of water while he was out and not once had he stopped to take care of it.

“Somethin’ wrong, babe.”

Jared starts to get up, mumbling “gotta piss.”

Jensen’s leg pulls him back to the bed, the look in his eyes just as serious as if he were handing down a conviction.  “You can uh… I… I want you to do it on…”

“Are you sure?”

Jensen nods, fast and hard.  “Finish takin’ me, Jay,  _ please.” _

God, fucking  _ God.   _ “Gonna cover you, Jensen.”

Still on his knees between Jensen’s spread legs, Jared aims right at his husband’s face, the hot, clear stream of piss hitting him in his open mouth - which Jensen doesn’t fucking close, just lets it fill up and then spill down his chin and over his neck as Jared moans with relief all over again, entirely too aware of just how dangerous and powerful this is - and Jensen fucking  _ basks  _ in it, because that’s who he fucking is, completely sure of what he’s doing no matter what.

This is a man who puts killers and other monsters in jail and doesn’t lose an ounce of sleep over it, so what’s his husband pissing all over him in an antique bed going to cause?  

“How’s it feel, Jay?  You like watching yourself wet me?”  Jensen gives him a smile that tells him that no matter how hard Jared fucks him, he’s not going to break him.  “So fuckin’ warm, babe.”

Jared can’t make words happen right now, and Christ, how the hell is there this much in him?  Jensen’s thoroughly soaked, just like the mattress under him, and yet Jared has yet to feel the end, his cock still achingly hard.

“I’m… Christ, Jensen, I didn’t know…”

“Don’t you fuckin’ dare tell me you’re sorry about how much there is - that’s what I fuckin’ love about you, Jared, there’s… God, so much, to you and…”

In spite of how incredibly filthy the moment should be, there’s a tender inflection to Jensen’s voice, one that makes Jared’s heart beat slow, because it doesn’t fucking matter how kinky things get, no matter what limit is pushed - they’re rock fucking solid, and Jared’s body warms with something a lot bigger than simple hormones after an orgasm.

He’s finally done, and he’s careful as he unties Jensen and pulls him towards his body, getting him to his knees and kissing him deeply.

“Don’t think that’s the last time we’re doing that, either Jay - been waiting to try that one for a while.”  Jensen’s hands are shaking where they’re rested on Jared’s hips, the blood returning slowly and painfully. “And god  _ damn  _ was it better than I expected.”

“And you call me the dirty one.”  Jared can’t stop fucking smiling, both of them returning to level ground where the only pressing concern is the cake Jensen’s still got in the oven.

“Think we might need to start calling that a closer horse race than it actually is, don’t you?”  Jensen’s glowing with a contentment that Jared’s heart can’t help but trip all over, happy that  _ he  _ made Jensen feel like this.

“I guess - but I uh… need to clean up this mess.  Next time Tessa visits I don’t want her to even get a clue that she’s sleeping…”

“In the bed where you pissed all over me and I liked it?  Yeah, good call.” Jensen gets to his feet and stretches, wincing only a little at the ache Jared’s put in his body.  “I’m gonna go clean up and check on the cake - you good?”

Jared waves him off, still not ready to let the moment go just yet.  “I’ll be fine.”

Jensen starts to leave, only to duck back in a moment later.

“Oh and Jay?”

“Yeah.”

“Think you might want to return that tie.”

Jared doesn’t, but there’s absolutely no reason for Jensen to know that.


End file.
